Return Of The Hero
by DarkAngelTakara
Summary: Ed& Al find a wy back home. Soon, Ed goes back to the military and is sent on a mission-to catch a mass murderer. But the next target- is HIM. Lost memories and dark corners put in a nice scare. Some Ed x Winry. RATED M 4 A REASON     BLOOD GORE And rape!


**Alright I am obsessed with FullMetal Alchemist so here is a story. Chapters will be uploaded every week so shut up. F.Y.I. THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER THE MOVIE.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Abraham: Ooh can I help?**

**Me: NO I don't want u to unleashed Ur pervyness on the world.**

**Abraham: Aw… u knows u want me to help u…*purrs softly***

**Me: CHILD MOLESTER!**

**Wanting**

_We want to go back. We don't know how, but this is our best shot... I hope we both make it in one piece… I couldn't live with myself if something happened to Al. After all those years of looking- I'm not going to let him go so easily. _

_I won't let him die._

Edward felt the memory coming back to him as the familiar blue light enveloped him. His real hand felt the warmth as it crawled up his arm to the rest of his body. He looked over to his brother and was happy to see he was still there.

Then it came.

The rushing feeling. The feeling of emptiness. The feeling of fulfillment. Right and wrong. Good and bad. He didn't have to open his eyes to know where he was.

"Welcome back! I've been wondering when you'd come!" Oh how he **hated** that voice. One that brought him misery many times over.

Edward finally opened his eyes to see the white-washed figure, guarding a huge gate. He looked around frantically, noticing Alphonse wasn't there.

"Where's my brother?" The figure sitting on the white ground twirled his finger around.

"He's somewhere. Just not here. I prefer to speak with **you."**

With him? Edward's eyes narrowed with anger at the child-like form. "Why with me?"

The figure smiled. "I like you better."

Seething with annoyance, Edward stated his business. "We want to go back. And **I **won't take no for an answer."

Laughing, the figure stood up. "Well, that's a big thing to ask of you. It'll be a price for both of you."

Edward shook his head and pointed at himself. "No. I want you to take what you need from_** me.**_"

The figure flashed his teeth in a smile. He knew this was coming. "It'll be a big price to pay." Edward seemed to stand taller as he walked up to the figure. "I'm up for it." The blonde's golden eyes seemed to penetrate the figure's blank face.

"Fine. For both of you, I won't go easy. I have had enough of your limbs. I want something else now…"

Not bothering to tell the confused alchemist, he disappeared. Edward was about to yell out for it, but then the huge door which had remained swing open, sucking him into its darkness.

The ground was soft, yet hard. Winry noticed this as she walked down the long path back to her home. _Granny's gonna be worried if I don't hurry with the food_, Winry thought as she hugged the bag that held food that would last them for a week.

Winry felt the wind pick up, and her silky hair swept around her. She stood still as she waited for it to stop. It only picked up.

_A storm must be coming…_ she looked up and a sense of sadness seeped into her. She had hated having to walk past the old, burned residence. It reminded her of the two friends she had lost.

The old tree still stood, along with charred remains of the Elric home. Sometimes, you could still smell the smoke of when it burned down. But right now as Winry looked at it, she felt something strange.

Then it happened.

A huge beam of blue light appeared in the middle of the demolished home, and clouds seemed to block out the sun. A strong gust of wind nearly swept her off her feet as she watched the unraveling phenomenon.

Lightning flashed, and soon it was over. Dust hung in the air as everything cleared up. Winry coughed and ran over to the burned area.

As soon as the dust had cleared, she saw something amongst the burnt remains. A figure stood up and dusted itself off. Then it looked around as if looking for something. Then it turned around.

Winry froze, and the paper bag fell from her grip, landing on the ground with a soft thud.

"A-Alphonse?"

"Winry!" Alphonse waved to her happily and ran to her. Winry couldn't keep a laugh from escaping her lips. "It's really you!" She exclaimed as she hugged her long-lost friend.

"We're back, we're back! Brother did it! I always knew he'd find a way!"_ Edward? He's here too?_

"Edward's here too?" she felt Alphonse stiffen.

Suddenly, he let her go and ran back to the ruins of his old home. "Where is he? He was with me!"

Winry ran to Alphonse, looking around as well. Alphonse, meanwhile, was pushing back a post from the rubble. "Brother? Where are you?"

Alphonse saw a flash of blonde hair. "Brother!" he ran to a crevice in the ground where his brother lay. He jumped down next to his brother and shook him.

"Brother! Brother, wake up!" Winry heard the commotion and followed Al's voice. He was there!

Alphonse saw his brother twitch and let out a sigh of relief. "Brother, we're here!" He yelled in his brother's ear. Edward's eyes sprung open at the loud sound and groggily covered his ears.

"HEY! Shush a little would ya?" He looked up at his little brother and looked around. He saw Winry peek over at him from higher ground. His eyes widened.

He tried to get up, but fell. He took one look at his fake leg and smacked his forehead. Broken. Stupid, cheap, plastic, worthless piece of-

"Brother, what's wrong?" Alphonse didn't know much about prosthetics.

"The stupid thing's broken. AGAIN," Edward said angrily as he managed to climb out of the crevice. Face up, he sighed. It felt good to be back…

"EDWARD ELRIC!" _**Bang!**_ Edward felt the bump grow on his head as he sat up.

"DAMN WOMAN! WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU?" The famous wrench sat beside him as Winry leaned over him. Suddenly, she smiled sadly and gave him a hug.

"I missed you guys…" Winry said as tears sprung into her eyes… Edward smiled and patted the girl's head. "We missed you too, Winry. We did too."

Pinnako's reaction only cost him another hard bump on the head. Sighing, Edward lay on the bed he was to sleep in. Across the room, Alphonse sat on his own bed.

"Edward, do you remember when we first slept over? Well do you, brother?"

It was a strange question, but Edward felt up to anything right now.

"Yeah, why?" He turned his head towards his dirty-blonde brother. Alphonse seemed a little hesitant to answer Edward's question, but when on ahead, smile on his face.

"Do you remember how much Mother fussed about it? She had packed us up like we were going on a trip across the country!"

Edward tried to look back on that day, his Mother's face and voice, but instead, blank.

Nothing. _?_ Edward knew he remembered the incident, but he couldn't remember half of it.

It felt like a huge chunk was missing in his memory. No matter how hard he tried to think of his mother's face and voice, nothing came up.

Alphonse saw the tense look on his brother's face, like he was thinking too hard. "Brother?" Edward seemed to snap back to the real world and looked at his brother.

"Yeah, I remember." Was it him, or did Ed's smile seem too big? He didn't have time to process since Edward turned around onto his side.

"Goodnight, Al." Edward whispered softly to his little brother.

"G'night…" Al said back, switching off the light.

THAT BASTARD! Edward's mind was full of rage and hatred. _**HOW COULD HE? **_ Edward kept himself from yelling out in frustration. He would wake his brother.

Edward hated 'God' now more than ever. The heartless bastard had taken one of the most precious things away from him.

He still didn't want to believe it, but there was no other explanation. He couldn't remember anything about his mother. Only that he had a mother. That was it. Tears threatened to spill down his face in the dark.

Edward wrapped his blanket tighter around him with one arm. Winry had taken his fake limbs. Edward shook, but not from the cold. It was from anger.

'God' had taken the memory of his mother for the exchange.

**Me: I know it was crappy, but it gets better I promise T.T**

**Abraham: Can u play w/ me now?**

**Me: Dude… you're 14. U don't 'play' anymore.**

**Abraham: Hmmm… someone's PMS-ing.**

**Me: AM NOT!**


End file.
